Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 443 - Themes
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 443 - Themes is the four-hundred forty-third regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred ninth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Volume Issues Kurt fixes his volume and heads out with Wolfie. $21,645.72 is the new number for the Child's Play Charity fundraiser, 43% of the goal. Kurt returned to livestreaming yesterday and played Condor, and that might have screwed with the audio. March is rapidly approaching, and that's when Kurt wants $50,000. Question: What would you do if you died in the game? What about Wolfie? Would you rather return in a backup of the world or improvise from that point? If Kurt ever dies, he would improvise with his response. He hopes Wolfie would teleport to him, and hopefully he would be able to recover his items. If Kurt somehow went to spawn, everybody would have to discuss loading a backup. Super Bowl Kurt is not interested in football at all, and has been demeaning to football in the past. However, Kurt is going to be nicer this time, despite disliking the media coverage. The Dawn has gotten the 'sharpest' pictures of Ceres, thirty pixels across. Also, Space Engine and Assessto Corsa are unplayable for Kurt. Question: Over the weekend instead of going to Pax South I went to AHDPD, a high performance driving event. It was a blast to drive on a road course, since you have such interest in cars, have you ever rode or driven on a track? Do you have any bucket list items, have you ever checked anything off your bucket list? Never having driven on a track, Kurt thinks it would be fun. He did the Richard Petty Driving Experience as the passenger. Seeing two arches on different continents, Kurt expounds on 'themes' that he believes are in the terrain generation. Question: Were there any MindCracker you met for the first time at PAX South? Kurt had never met OMGChad before, and Coestar as well. It was not that big of deal though. Question: Is there any particular MindCracker that you get on with better than others? There are different personalities, but Kurt gets along well with Vintage Beef as they both dislike partying. In making video content, the group divides into subgroups often. Kurt tries to pretty neutral often. Question: Have you seen the Hobbit trilogy, and if so what did you think of it compared to Lord of the Rings? Have you ever eaten sushi before? Kurt has not tried sushi before, and does not want to. Kurt thought the movies were good and entertaining, but the content got stretched a lot. Recommending the Lords of the Rings' extended editions, Kurt says they explain a lot more. I got my buddy Austin to get me to talk to you on the phone at PAX South Kurt confirms it, and talks more about how PAX South felt like a Twitch convention. Not wanting to call Twitch the future, Kurt remembers when it was Justintv. Nintendo is creating its own praetorship with 70/30 splits, and Kurt gets the impression that old media cannot understand Twitch and YouTube. Kurt gets e-mails from companies wanting product placement, and they want his agent to send him his 'rate card'. There was buzz with YouTubers interviewing Obama after the State of the Union, angering old media. Kurt believes that the future is here. Trivia * The end slate links to Let's Play Gravity Ghost - 01 - Escape Velocity and Kurt Plays Forza Horizon 2 - EP44 - Unbeatable Difficulty.